


Snow Angels

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Any mistakes are my own, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Hasn’t been beta’d, Merry Christmas, Mischief, Winter, dramione - Freeform, ho ho HO, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: Draco and Hermione go for a walk through London’s Hyde Park; Scorpius gets up to a little mischief...The prompt was one submitted to Strictly Dramione’s Yuletide Magic Christmas Fest but I wasn’t allowed to post this until after the Fest ended. At least I was still able to claim it.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Was really happy I could still use the prompt submitted to the selection - I had a lot of fun writing for this particular prompt. Hope everyone has had a lovely, Merry Christmas. X

_Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/therapylol/videos/161913124496457/_

Draco and Hermione walked through Hyde Park, taking in the snow-covered sights; swans were leisurely swimming in the ponds, flapping their wings and watching over their babies as they did so.

For a cold winters day, it was surprisingly sunny. The pair had never been so thankful for wandless magic, they were easily able to cast discreet warming charms on themselves and their son, Scorpius. Hermione thought it looked like a scene straight from a postcard. Humming contentedly, she slipped her hand into Draco’s - her eyes following Scorpius as he ran through the snow.

‘Mummy, look! Snow, it’s snow!’ Delighted giggles escaped from the boy’s mouth as he ran about; crunches could be heard with each footstep he took in his shiny red wellingtons.

‘Yes darling, there is a lot of snow this year!’ Hermione called back, smiling.

‘Yaaaaay Mummy, Daddy!’ Replied a very excited Scorpius.

Draco chuckled, and tapped Hermione’s shoulder, grinning. Hermione looked at him sending a questioning glance his way.

‘Love, how many galleons do you want to bet Scorp’ll try and talk to the ‘duckies’ again? I hope they don’t nip at him…’ He asked, trailing off as he saw his son running just a bit too far ahead of them.

‘Scorp! Come back, please!’ He called, beckoning for his son to come over.

‘Aw but Daaaaaaaad ‘m having fun!’ Pouted Scorpius; stood still and determined not to move.

‘Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do I have to count to three?’ Draco asked, his face stern as he looked at his son. He never did like being the firm Dad type, despite its occasional necessity.

Scorpius’ face wavered and a small pout came out. ‘No, Dad….’ He answered sullenly, as he slowly walked over.

‘There’s a good boy, thank you Scorpius,’ replied Draco, smiling.

‘’kay, Dad.’

Hermione smiled as she watched Draco with their son, she knew he’d worried he wouldn’t be the best dad due to his past - but his worries were for nothing. She could see the love in Draco’s eyes for Scorpius as he checked his scarf was on tight enough, as he admonished him for running a bit too far away for comfort.

Hermione couldn’t hold back the tender smile that worked its way onto her face.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the snow nearby crunch.

‘Alright, buddy?’ Draco asked as he adjusted Scorpius’ hat.

‘Okay, Dad.’ came Scorpius’ reply, a cheeky smile working its way onto his face.

Draco smiled back, pulling him in for a hug.

‘Mummy, I have a hug?’ Came a muffled voice from Draco’s side. A muffled ‘ouch’ and a quiet ‘please’ could be heard from behind Draco’s back; Hermione could only assume he had reminded their son about his manners again - it was a habit of Scorpius to forget sometimes.

They wanted to teach him great manners in a way that was different to Narcissa; who meant well but had the habit of somewhat forcing it down his throat - however unintentionally. No, that was definitely not their way.

‘Oh of course you can sweetie.’ Hermione felt her heart melt as she enveloped them both in a big hug - no matter how many moments they had like these as a family, there never seemed to be enough of them.

‘Off you go then, Scorp. Remember not to go too far!’ Draco called out, his voice carrying clearly across the cool sky.

‘’’Kay, Daddy!’ Replied a cheeky-faced Scorpius as he went off, intent on exploring the nearest bunch of slopes.

‘You’re such a good daddy, Draco.’ Hermione grinned at Draco, her eyes shining with mirth.

‘You flatter me, love. Honestly.’ Came the reply as he slipped a arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

‘I really do mean it, Draco…’

The world moved slowly for a moment as Draco and Hermione were lost in their respective thoughts - snowflakes danced about as they made their way to the frosty ground. Snuggled together, they admired the view. The sun made itself known between the occasional clouds and light hit the snow; the jewels of their rings flickering and reflecting tiny lights about the corners of the couple’s eyes.

Draco was talking to Hermione now, and whilst he did, he caught a glimpse of Scorp’s red wellingtons - his dark blonde curls moving about thanks to the light breeze.

Whilst Scorpius was exploring the park - honestly, how could his mummy and daddy find standing there fun - he spotted a large expanse of muddy grass a slight distance away from any frost or snow.

His grey eyes lit up and a grin played about his face as he stared; he couldn’t resist running off toward the mud.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and grinned. Listening intently, he could hear a faint splash-splosh of footsteps - wet foot steps. He fought the urge to grimace and opened his eyes, looking at his witch again.

‘Should we go see where our cheeky monkey has gotten off to?’

‘I think that might just be a plan….’ replied Hermione as she took Draco’s hand and started walking over to the source of the giggles and wet footsteps.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was currently knee deep in mud and damp, having fallen in. However, he found it a lot of fun and so he carried on running through the mud; when suddenly a wonderful idea ran through his head.

‘Oh! Scorpius grinned as he ran to the top of the nearest slight slope and stopped, turning around to look at the mud.

‘Yay!’ He exclaimed, jumping up and down a few times. Sticking his tongue out briefly, he started running down toward the bottom of the hill, gaining more speed as he did so.

‘Wheeeeeee-‘ a loud squeal sounded but was cut off by a very loud, ear splitting splash.

Scorpius was completely covered in mud. Not an inch was spared.

Only one thing came to his mind at that moment.

‘Uh-oh. Oh no….’ He said, trying to get rid of some of the mud by jumping up and shaking about - to no avail. Only tiny drops of mud came off.

‘Uh-oh indeed, Scorp. What made you think that jumping into the mud was a good idea. Hmm?’ Asked Hermione; her hands on her hips as she stared at him, making sure to keep away from the area Scorpius was standing in.

Draco was struggling to keep a straight face but eventually succeeded in keeping a stern glare fixed.

‘Buddy…. Scorp. Why did you jump in- ah, you know, never-mind. He’s completely drenched love….-‘

‘Yes I can see that…’ replied Hermione,  
one corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

Scorpius looked from his mum to his dad; starting to feel guilty about his little adventure, the tears soon came on.

He hiccuped as he tried to hold his tears in.

‘Mummy, Daddy? ‘M sorry….’ he said quietly.

‘It’s a good thing we can use magic, I can clean your clothing with a simple _scourgify_.’ Muttered Hermione, unable to resist rolling her eyes at the mess her son had gotten himself into - literally.

‘I think we’ll have a chat about mud and being careful at home, okay buddy?’ Came Draco’s voice.

‘’M I in trouble….?’ Came the question both Draco and Hermione knew had been coming since they came across Scorp in the mud-bath, as they’d decided to call it.

‘No son, you aren’t. But we do need to chat later about it, okay? We aren’t mad at you.’ Came Draco’s reply.

‘Alright Daddy.’ Scorpius replied, sniffling a few times as he started walking over to them.

Draco and Hermione discreetly casted simultaneous _scourgify_ spells until their bundle of joy was clean again.

Giving Scorpius another cuddle, they both shared a grin at their son’s mischief.

 _The joys of magic_ , they both thought happily as they looped an arm each through Scorpius’ own, carrying on their trip through the park, but this time without any muddy mishaps.

 


End file.
